


He's in the Hospital

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [41]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	He's in the Hospital

“Michael, come on, you’re really sick, you’ve been throwing up all day, you need to go to the hospital.” He slowly stood up but promptly fell to his bed again. You put his arm around your shoulder and helped to carry him to your car, “okay babe, are you still with me?” He nodded but you could tell he was about to faint again. You drove as quickly as you could, while still narrowly avoiding the traffic cameras. When you pulled up to the front you ran in, for some reason the emergency room actually slow for once, guess it was an emergency-less day. You explained to the nurse that you couldn’t carry in Michael on your own because he’s unconscious, so they came and got him and put him on a gurney.

You filled out all of his papers which he then fumbled to sign once he woke up. After an hour of waiting and being given no explanation of what’s going on, a doctor came out an explained everything. Even though you knew Michael had the flu, you didn’t know he had pneumonia as well. And apparently, Michael had forgotten to mention his breathing problems to you when you were trying to figure out what was wrong. And due to his lack of information, his flu went from normal to severe, and he would have to be in the hospital for a while. 

After a long explanation, you were given a mask and went into his room. You sat next to his bed, he had a nasal cannula in, and he was hooked up to a monitor, he looked asleep, but you knew he wasn’t, “so, why didn’t you tell me there was more than just the throwing up and dizziness?” He slowly opened his eyes and looked at you, “I was scared y/n, I didn’t want to find out anything was wrong with me, turns out, that just made it worse.” Michael was pale, his lips looked dry, and every time he took a breath, you could tell it hurt him. It pained you to look at him but you didn’t want to leave his side, “Michael, you’re going to be fine, I know you are.” 

He looked so sad, “They said they caught it just in time, I could’ve died if you hadn’t forced me into the car. But, what if something still goes wrong? I’m scared y/n.”

Just then the doctor walked in, “I’m sorry miss, but we need to run some test on Michael, you can come back and visit in the morning.”

You squeezed Michael hand and smiled, “I’ll be back soon okay? You’ll be fine. I love you, okay?”

He nodded and gave you a small faint smile as you walked out of the room.

The next morning when you came right after you woke up and waited in Michael’s room for him to wake up. When he did, you gave him a gentle hug, “how’d your tests go?” He was still pretty weak and spoke slowly, “Better in a…. few days.” Michael passed out again and you called in a nurse, she explained that his recovery was going to be hard and take a while, so he was still going to have his symptoms for the next few days. You waited a few hours for him to wake up, and when he did he looked as though he was about to start crying, “I’m scared y/n. I keep waking up but I don’t remember falling asleep.” You held his hand and smiled, “Don’t be scared. I’ll be here every time you wake up,I promise okay? Day or night.” He gave you a weak smile and then a nurse came in and brought him soup.

You sat there for the next half hour feeding him and putting towels on his head. When he was done he stayed up for a little while and then fell back asleep. You were going to leave, but you remembered that you promised Michael you’d be here when he got up, and you didn’t know when that would be. So, you called Calum, “hey Cal, I know you’re hanging out with Ash right now, but I was wondering if you could stop by my place and grab me some clothes and stuff?” Half an hour later Calum was there with a bag and your things. You went back to Michael’s room and waited for him to wake up.

This was pretty much the norm for the next week and a half while Michael recovered. The only time you went home was to shower quickly and grab more clothes, and you only gave yourself twenty minutes to do so. After all that time, Michael was finally better, he could stand, and walk, and smile. “y/n, thank you for staying here, I know I’ve been a pain in the ass, but you’ve been so great, and I love you so much.” 

You kissed his cheek just as the doctor came in, “great news, we got your new test results and you are good to go.”

Michael sat up and smiled, “meaning?”

The nurse handed him a form to sign and smiled, “you’re being discharged Michael, you can go.”

He quickly signed the form and then turned and kissed you, “I love you y/n, thank you for taking care of me.”


End file.
